Star Wars: Episode III  Revenge of the Sith
by fyeahkaroline
Summary: It's what ACTUALLY happened in Revenge of the Sith. It's basically Episode III, but instead of Anakin/Padmè, it's Anakin/Obi-Wan. I suck at summaries. Just read a chapter, and you'll get it!
1. Battle over Coruscant

Star Wars: Episode II – Revenge of the Sith

I remember what started it all. We were on a mission. _Find Grievous' ship. Find the Invisible Hand. Rescue the Chancellor. _And that was exactly what we were doing, me and my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, flew towards the ship, trying to find the entrance. Under us, the planet of Coruscant was. It was truly beautiful with the giant city's light being the only thing that you could see from this far up.

"Lock onto him, R2" I said. "Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh, I see it. This is going to be easy," my master said in a sarcastic tone. He always was funny, even in serious situations. I had always liked that about him.

"Oddball, do you copy?" he asked one of the pilots helping us.

"Copy, Red Leader."

"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi," the clone answered. "Set S-foils in attack-positions." They flew up behind us.

"This is where the fun begins," I said. I always liked flying.

"Let them pass between us," my Master said, referring to the squad of vulture-droids in front of us. The squad of pilots on our tail, were having some difficulties. Some had crashed, some had too many vulture-droids on them, and some had been shot down by enemy-fighters.

"They're all over me!" One of the clones' x-wing was covered in vulture-droids. "Get them off my-" he managed to say before being cut off.

"I'm gonna go help them out." I said. I didn't want more men to die.

"No! They are doing their job, so we can do ours." My Master was always so rational. Doing exactly what he'd been told. It annoyed me sometimes, but had saved my life sometimes too, so I couldn't complain.

"Missiles! Pull up!" Target-seeking missiles were shot at us.

"They over-shot us," my Master said, knowing they would return soon.

"They're coming around," I confirmed. The missiles were coming at us. Obi-Wan looked at his astromech-droid. "All right, R4. No, no, nothing too fancy."

"Surge all power-units, R2. Stand by reverse thrusters." I told my astromech-droid, R2D2. We spun around, and so did two of the four missiles, until they touched each other and exploded.

"We got 'em, R2." I said and smiled. This was too much fun. R2 made some noises in agreement.

Obi-Wan was still trying to get rid of the remaining missiles. "Oh, flying is for droids!" He never cared for flying. It went too fast. Eventually, they exploded on some droids that were flying about. Unfortunately, some of them clenched to the Jedi's X-Wing. "I'm hit! Anakin?" He asked, as if crying for help.

"I see them," I said, "Buzz-droids." There were about 5-6 of them, and they were ruining my Master's ship. They even managed to ruin R4!

"Oh, dear!" my Master said. "They're shutting down all the controls!" He said, knowing this wouldn't end well, trying to fix it.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot of them," I said, thinking of ways to get rid of those awful buzz-droids. I really wanted to help my Master.

"The mission! Get to the command-ship! Get the Chancellor, I'm running out of tricks here." I shot at the buzz-droids, and hit 3 of them, but a piece of my Master's ship fell off. "In the name of-", I heard my Master say. "Hold your fire! You're not helping!" he cried.

"I agree. Bad idea." There was a explosion nearby, burning another buzz-droid off his ship. "I can't see a thing! My cock-pit's fogging. They're all over me! Anakin!" He cried. He knew this wasn't ending well. I flew up beside him and used the wing of my ship to destroy more buzz-droids. "Move to the right," I ordered him. "Hold on, Anakin! You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here! There's nothing more you can do!" He said. "I'm not leaving without you, Master." And it was true. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was the closest thing I had to a father. I loved him, even if he didn't know it. I really, really loved him. I used my wing again to destroy the last droids, and the last one crawled over on _my_ ship. It was trying to attack R2. "R2! Hit the buzz-droid's centre-eye!" my Master said, trying to concentrate on flying and keeping me safe at the same time. "Yeah, you got him!" I was glad R2 was okay. I'd known him since I was a little kid, before I became Obi-Wan's apprentice.

"The general's command-ship is dead ahead," I said.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?"

"Sorry, Master." It was quite difficult trying to concentrate on flying, and looking for the ship at the same time. I shot at the controls, making the shields disappear, and a wall closing over it. We needed to hurry before the wall was closed.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" My Master always had a bad feeling about everything. We managed to fly inside the ship in time, and my Master grace-fully jumped out of his ship while it was still in motion. I waited until my ship stopped, then climbed out, watching Obi-Wan taking out his light-sabre and destroying droids.

"There they are, get them!" one of the droids said. The shot at us, but didn't hit us. While we were destroying them, my Master told R2 to locate the Chancellor. "The chancellor's signal is coming from right there-", my Master said and pointed at the hologram R2 had in front of us. "the observation platform at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku," I said, feeling his presence here. I wanted him dead. Wanted him to suffer, like I did when he cut off my arm.

"I sense a trap," my Master said. I looked at him. He was quite a handsome man.

"Next move?"

"Spring the trap!" He said with a smirk.


	2. Entering the Invisible Hand

ANN: This WILL get smutty (not yet though :P), and yeah! That's all xD Please, leave reviews, so I know if you guys like it or not!

"Here, take his and wait for orders," Obi-Wan said, and threw a portable sending-device at R2.

At the observation platform, General Grievous walked in, coughing as he always does. "What's the situation, Captain?" He asked the Neimoidian Captain. "Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar-bay. We're tracking them."

"Just as Count Dooku predicted!" Grevious said, mostly to himself.

"Destroyers!" I shouted to my Master. We were waiting for the lift when they came. We took out our light-sabres and protected ourselves from the destroyers' shooting while we went into the lift.

"Drop your weapons." We turned around to face about 9 droids. "I said drop 'em," one of the droids said, followed by about 8 "roger". Me and my Master looked at each other, and destroyed the droids with our light-sabres. The lift started going up, but suddenly stopped.

We looked at each other. My Master was a bit shorter than me, which amused me. He held my gaze; he didn't look away, so I didn't either. His green eyes were really beautiful. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I had this feeling inside me, which seemed to be triggered by those eyes, and it confused me. I knew the feeling too well, and I knew it was wrong. It was _very_ wrong. The lift wasn't that big, so we stood pretty close. I took a step towards him, and I could feel his breath on my face. I really couldn't help it. I just wanted him nearer me. To feel his skin under my fingers, to taste him, and I knew it was wrong. I looked down. I shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts about my Master.

"Did you press the stop-button?" Obi-Wan asked me, breaking the silence.

"No, did you?"

"No."

"Well…" I said while taking out my light-sabre and showing it through the roof of the lift, "there's more than one way to get out of here." I pushed my light-sabre in a circle on the ceiling, which fell to the floor of the lift. "We don't want to get out; we want to get moving…R2?" Obi-Wan said in the sending-device. "Activate elevator 31174. R2, do you copy?" I ignored him and jumped out the lift and onto the top of it. Obi-Wan didn't seem to get a reply from R2, he kept asking if he copied. He then sighed and mumbled "always on the move".

Suddenly, the lift went down. I jumped, and held onto the floor of an entrance. The entrance opened, and two droids came out. "Hands up, Jedi!" one of them said. I could feel the elevator shifting and going up, so I let go of the floor, just in time for the elevator to come up, and jumped back into the hole I carved out with my light-sabre.

Obi-Wan took out his light-sabre in defence, but saw it was me, and withdrew it.

"And what was that all about?" I asked.

"Well, R2 has been-"

"No loose wiring-jokes."

"Did I say anything?" He asked, in a sort of comical way.

"He's trying." I told him.

"I didn't say anything!" He smiled at me, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my blood, and I couldn't think straight. I took a deep breath, and a step towards my Master. I felt once again his sweet breath on my face, and I couldn't resist it anymore. I closed the distance between us, and kissed him. His lips were so soft, so _incredibly_ soft. I had dreamt for what seemed like a life-time to do this, and now I finally did it. Even though I had a wife, who I thought I loved, this was so much better, so much better than I had imagined I was just waiting for him to pull back, but he… he didn't. He didn't pull back. He actually kissed me back! He lifted his hand and put it on my neck, and it was so sweet, so _right_. My tongue begged him for entrance, and he gave it to me. and the lift stopped. I pulled back right before the elevator-door opened, and we walked out like nothing had happened.


	3. Saving the Chancellor

Annotation: Yaaay! =D People actually read this! xD I'm surprised. No reviews yet, though. Please review! If you want to request something or critise my grammar and spelling, pleaaaaaase do! I CRAVE ITTTT!

OH, and since I don't want to go to jail, I DO NOT OWN THIS. I wish I did though. Then all of this fic would be in the film :3

We walked out to find Chancellor Palpatine, tied up to a chair.

"Chancellor," my Master greeted.

"Are you all-right?" I asked. The Chancellor was a good friend to me. He knew about everything. My dreams about my mother, the way I slaughtered those Tusken Raiders… He didn't know about my… affection for my Master, although I sort of got the feeling sometimes, like he knew it. He didn't seem to care though, if he did, I would have been thrown out ages ago.

"Count Dooku…" The old man said, acknowledging Count Dooku's arrival. I really _hated _that man. He cut off my arm, and almost killed my Master.

"This time we will to it together," Obi-Wan whispered to me.

"I was about to say that," I whispered back. I had not forgotten about that kiss in the lift. I could still feel his lips on mine, like if he was still there. I really wondered what would happen to us now, but I couldn't really think about it now. _Focus on the presence. _

"Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord," the Chancellor said. I didn't think he was right, neither did Obi-Wan.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality," my Master said with a polite smile on his face. Even though he did not care for the Chancellor at all, he was always polite.

"Your swords, please," Count Dooku said in a dark, dark voice. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi-Wan said in a voice full of something that sounded like irritation. He took out his light-sabre. I took out mine too, and so did Dooku.

We started jabbing at him with our light-sabres, trying to either destroy him or the light-sabre, just trying to make him defence-less, but as Palpatine said, he is a Sith Lord, so we both new it wasn't going to be easy.

"I've been looking forward to this," Dooku said, taking a break from our duel.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," I said. I was really… cocky at the time.

"Good," Dooku replied. "Twice the pride, double the fall!"

Obi-Wan stabbed at him again, and the "break" was over. We kept trying to overrule him, but it was no use and suddenly Dooku pushed my Master (with the help of the Force) on the floor, and he ran up the stairs. I, of course, followed him. Obi-Wan came after us, destroying two droids on the way, and Dooku took this opportunity to push me into a corner and to throw Obi-Wan onto the corner of a ledge, which made him fall to the floor. He wasn't moving. Dooku then made the ledge fall down _on top_ of my Master. I was so angry, I couldn't breathe. I really wanted to go and see if he was OK, but I needed to stop Dooku first, to take my revenge for him hurting me and my Master. I stabbed at him with my light-sabre and kicked him down the stairs. He, of course, landed gracefully on his feet, and I had to jump after.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," he said to me. I was afraid. I didn't want to die, and I certainly didn't want Obi-Wan to die, either. I was so scared of losing him. What would I without him?

"You have hate," he continued, "you have anger, but you don't use them!"

That was enough. I just wanted this to be over, to see if Obi-Wan was all right, to see Count Dooku dead. I jabbed at him, for what seemed like forever, but finally got the upper-hand. I managed to cut off his hands and grab his light-sabre. He looked at me with fear. He knew this wasn't going to end well for him. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to die, but then again, who would? He was on his knees in front of my with two light-sabres, trapping him.

"Good, Anakin!" the Chancellor said to me. He was laughing. _Laughing!_ I really didn't think it was amusing. "Good! Kill him. Kill him now."

_Kill him?_ I couldn't do that! He should be put in jail, he should be questioned! He shouldn't die, he _couldn't_ die.

"I shouldn't."

"Do it!"

I did as the Chancellor told me. When I turned towards Palpatine, Dooku's head was on the floor.


	4. Escaping the Invisible Hand PART ONE

Annotation: Reviews please? Or I won't make any more chapters? JK, I'm not stopping 'till I'm done. Anyway. So what did you think? There will be smut. I'm just building up the plot or something like that… So yeah… I don't have anything more to say. Ewan McGregor is REALLY handsome.

I looked at his body in shame. I shouldn't have done that, but the Chancellor demanded it.

"You did well, Anakin," he told me. He sounded almost… happy. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Yeah, but he was an unarmed prisoner." I really didn't want to think about this anymore. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go back to Coruscant with Obi-Wan. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the sand people?" I really didn't want to think about that. Not now. Not ever. I just wanted to go, just wanted to see if my Master was all right. I didn't reply. I looked away, almost ashamed, and I could hear the sounds of the Tusken Raiders I slaughtered in my head.

"Now, we must leave before more security-droids arrive!" We started walking towards the exit, when I saw my Master lying on the floor underneath the ledge. I ran over to him and started checking him from injuries. What if he was dead? What if-

"Anakin, there's no time." I rolled my unconscious Master onto his back, checking if he was all-right. "We must get off this ship before it's too late."

"He seems to be all right!" I told the Chancellor, trying hard to conceal the joy in my voice.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!"

"His fate will be the same as ours," I told the Chancellor. I was not leaving Obi-Wan behind. I would never do that. I just wanted him to make sarcastic and dry comments again, and complain about my flying, like he always does! I just wanted to… kiss him again, like we did in the lift, even though I knew it wasn't going to happen. My Master was a good Jedi; he wouldn't betray them like I did.

I lifted Obi-Wan over my shoulders, so I could carry him, and we walked over to the elevator. It wasn't working.

"R2! Activate elevator 3224," I said to R2 via the comlink. Suddenly, the ship started falling down. We managed (somehow) to climb into the elevator, which now worked as a hall down to the main hangar, but after we ran a bit, the ship must have reversed their stabilisers, because the ship started levelling out. We couldn't run any more, and started to more slide, no! We started to fall. I crabbed hold of a wire and held onto it as best as I could with one hand holding Obi-Wan and the Chancellor, holding onto my foot. Finally, Obi-Wan started to regain consciousness! He looked down.

"Easy!" I told him. "We're in a bit of a situation here!"

"Aah! Did I miss something?"

"Hold on!" He grabbed onto me tight, and I was really happy! You know, as happy as you can be when you're holding onto a wire, and can fall down and die at any given moment. I was still happy. I was just glad to hear his voice and dry humour again! And the fact that he held me didn't make it worse either.

"What is that?" I looked up. The elevator was coming down. How convenient.

"Ooops! R2, R2!" I said in the comlink, trying to remain calm. "Shut down the elevator!"

"Too late! Jump!" And so we did. We fell down a bit until me and Obi-Wan managed to get inside an open entrance, dragging the Chancellor with us. We landed on the floor, with me beside Obi-Wan. We looked at each other and shared a moment, I wanted to tell him I was glad he was alive, but didn't, so we just… looked at each other. Then the Chancellor got up, and so did we.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable," my Master suggested. I turned on the comlink and told R2 to get on our level.

We started running down a hall we thought might lead us to the hangar bay, but were suddenly stopped by a ray shield*.

"Wait a minute! How did this happen? We're smarter than this!" Obi-Wan said, turning towards me.

"Apparently not," I replied. "I say patience."

"Patience?" Obi-Wan sounded surprised.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments, and then he'll release the ray shields."

We were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and R2 coming down the hall, screaming.

"See?" I told my Master. "No problem!"

Then R2 was joined by droids. Lots and lots of droids.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asked me, sarcastic as always. I looked at him. He wasn't gone long, but it was sure good to have him back.

*for those of you who are uncertain, a ray shield is an energy-field, which keeps them locked inside a "chamber". So they can't go out. Yay. *stupid Palpatine, having to ruin slashy moments*


	5. Escaping the Invisible Hand PART TWO

Annotation: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. It's like crack to me. So please don't stop. I mean I can stop. I'LL STOP TOMORROW, I PROMISE!

If this chapter is bad, it's because I'm eating cake. Please expect better quality tomorrow. It's good cake, though! :3

We were brought to the observation platform by the droids, and were met by none other than General Grievous.

"Ah yes!" Grievous said, coughing as usual. "The negotiator! General Kenobi! We've been waiting for you! That wasn't much of a welcome!" One droid handed him our light-sabres and when Grievous didn't say welcome, the droid say YOU'RE WELCOME in a very sarcastic tone. "And… Anakin Skywalker. I was excepting someone with your reputation to be a little… older."

"General Grievous," I greeted. "You're shorter than I expected."

Grievous coughed. "Jedi-scum!"

"We have a job to do, Anakin," my Master told me, smirking. "Try not to upset him."

"Your light-sabres will make a fine addition to my collection!" General Grievous said, holding our weapons.

"Not this time, and this time you won't escape!"

"R2!" I yelled at my droid, and he burst out in an electricity-spasm. Obi-Wan used the distraction to get his light-sabre, and cut himself free. He then cut of the chains over my hands and I also grabbed my light-sabre. I heard Grievous yell for someone to crush us, but droids were no match for us.

Some of them, who had wielded a more useful weapon, were harder to destroy, but when we can destroy Sith Lords, droids are no match at all! I noticed, while slaying droids, that some of them were taking the Chancellor with them outside, and I went to get him, to free him. My Master and I ran towards Grievous, who was alone in the ship now. I really wanted him dead too. It would end the Clone War, and make things go back to the way they used to, but killing Grievous was harder than I'd thought. He was not as sick as he looked.

"You lose, General Kenobi!" Grievous said, and picked up a weapon and threw it against a window, which broke. I held onto a ledge, and Obi-Wan held onto me, and when the safety-blocks had shut the windows down, General Grievous was gone.

Now there was a new problem. The ship (which was called the Invisible Hand), started to fall down, and right underneath us was Coruscant. We needed to land this ship, but that wasn't going to be easy. It was falling apart, and honestly, I didn't think I could fly it on my own. I was a good pilot, but there are limits.

We heard a loud noise, like metal scraping against metal. The ship was breaking in two.

"All the escape pods have been launched," I said.

"Grievous!" My Master said. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

No. I couldn't. But my life was depending on it, and so was Obi-Wan's and Palpatine's. "You mean, can I land what's left of it?"

"Well?"

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant." I looked at my Master and took a deep breath. "Strap yourselves in."

"Open all hatches, extend all flops and drag fins," I commanded Obi-Wan. We were going too fast, I could hear explosions, and that wasn't good. Another part fell of the ship.

I turned and looked at my Master. "We lost something…"

"Not to worry! We are still flying half a ship!"

We were coming closer to the planet of cities. "Now we're really picking up speed!" I told them. I could hear parts falling of the ship as we went.

"We're in the atmosphere!"

"Grab that!" I said to Obi-Wan, pointing at a wheel. "Keep us level." We could see skies now; we were almost at the ground. This was not ending well. R2 was chiming away. He was so loud I couldn't think. Luckily, there were not 5 fire-ships on the left and right of us. They were going to stop the ship from burning to pieces before we hit the ground.

"Landing strip straight ahead!" I heard Obi-Wan say.

I shook my head. "We're coming in too hot!" We almost fell forward as the ship hit the ground. The ship kept going, ruining some towers on the way, but finally stopped. It was quiet as the grave.

"Another happy landing!" my Master said, breaking the silence.

"Are you coming, Master?" I asked Obi-Wan. We had arrived safely from the airport and were going to celebrate with the politicians.

"Oh, no, I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the council. Beside, someone needs to be the poster-boy." He said with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. I liked it.

"Hold on," I said to him, not satisfied with the answer I got. "This whole operation was _your _idea!"

"Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids, and you killed Count Dooku and you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back!"

"All because of your training!"

"Anakin. Let's be fair. Today _you_ were the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians!" He smirked at me, and I blushed.

"All right… But you owe me one! And not for saving your skin for the 10th time!"

"Ninth time. That… That business on Cato Neimoidia, doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." He went back inside the ship, and I went to speak to Senator Organa.

"The republic cannot praise you enough!" Organa told me. I felt flattered by the words.

"Thank you, Senator Organa, but the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts." I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar face behind one of the pillars. "Excuse me." I almost ran to the pillar.

"Master… What are you doing here?" I asked Obi-Wan who was waiting for me behind the pillar. He didn't answer, but pushed me towards the pillar so I was trapped between his body and the stone. He pushed his lips onto mine and he… he kissed me. It was not something I'd except from him, but a welcome surprise it was. I kissed him back, full of longing and desperation. After what seemed like a life-time (a very _very_ good life-time) Obi-Wan pulled away.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm all right…" I smiled, but came to think about this. About us. Why did Obi-Wan kiss me? He was my Master, if they found out, we'd both be expelled!

"Actually…" I said, pushing him away from me. "I'm not all right. Why are you kissing me? You know the Jedi won't approve of this!" I was a little angry at him. He seemed hurt that I'd pushed him away.

"I'm… I'm not sure… Anakin. I just know that I want this. I want this very bad, and I can't deny it, even though I have for a long, long time. Anakin, when you kissed me on that ship, well I've… never felt anything like it. Even though this is so wrong, it feels like it's the most right thing in the whole world! I-"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I pushed him against the pillar and clashed my lips to his. I put my hands on his cheeks, dying to feel his bare skin under my fingers. I wanted more; I wanted the whole of him.

"I need to go. You need to go." The smaller man said, sort of sad. "You're meeting with the politicians, remember?"

"I'd rather be with you," I said to him, and his face became even sadder. He kissed me once more, and he was so soft. So unlike anything else in the world. Being with him like this made feel so alive. So free. I had kissed other people. There was Padmè, my wife. She had seemed like the most beautiful person in the world at that time, but when I look back, I think I was just lonely. She was pregnant with my child. That was going to be a problem, but I didn't want to worry about that now. Now I was with Obi-Wan, and I didn't want to stop. His lips were so soft, so sweet. I wanted to stay like this forever, but he stopped, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.


	6. Bad Dreams

ANN: Hello, beautiful people! Long time, no read, huh? I've been busy... Actually, I haven't had any inspiration, so I took a break! But I'm back, baby-dolls! =D So... Reviews? Pretty please? I NEED THEM TO SEE IF YOU LIKE WHAT I'M DOING AND TO CORRECT ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES! AND IT IS LIKE DRUGS TO ME! I NEED MORE!

I do NOT own any of this. If I did, well, you know what I would do, wouldn't you? *WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE*

I looked at Padmè. She was just standing there, brushing her hair. She was talking about the baby, where we would hide when it came. I wasn't really paying attention. I was more worried about Obi-Wan. My Master.

He was on Utapau, searching for General Grievous. I was so incredibly worried about him. I mean, he had been away on missions without me before, but this time it was different.

We were different. He had only been gone a day, and I missed him like I had never done before.

"Annie, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo", she told me. I tried to focus, but failed. I tried to change the subject, talk about something else than this baby.

"You're so… beautiful", I told her. It was the truth. She was a beautiful woman.

"It's only because I'm so in love", she told me, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"No! It's because…" That was enough. I couldn't do it anymore.

I just couldn't. I was hurting her, Obi-Wan and myself by lying.

I wasn't in love with her, like I was just about to tell her.

I didn't love her like I did yesterday.

Obi-Wan had changed everything. I had been mad about him for years, I just… I couldn't tell him! He was… He just couldn't understand! And neither could Padmè! But that was enough. I couldn't take her anymore.

"No", I walked over to her and took her hand, but I couldn't force myself to say it. I just couldn't break her heart like that.

This _thing_ with Obi-Wan could blow over, and then I would be stuck here, alone and depressed. So I decided to wait. I didn't have any other options. "It's because I'm so in love with you".

"So love has blinded you?", she asked me. She was always twisting my words. She was a politician, after all.

"Well… That's not exactly what I meant…", I smiled down at her. She was so different from Obi-Wan, and I'm not sure if that was ever a good thing.

"But it's probably true", she told me and kissed me.

It didn't feel as right as it did with Obi-Wan.

That night, I had a dream. It was so incredibly vivid. It was of Obi-Wan.

He was dying, and I didn't know why! I could hear him screaming, but I couldn't see what was hurting him. I couldn't see anything but his face. His look was of agonizing pain, and it made me so angry that someone would hurt him. Even though it was just a nightmare, no a dream, the Jedi do not have nightmares, it was like I could feel a heat burning my skin, and I woke up. I was sweating, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, so I went outside, and just stood there. I did not want this to happen to Obi-Wan. I had a dream like this before, and I didn't want this one to become real. I really didn't. He was my Master! What would I do without him?

Padmè walked outside with me. She stroked my shoulder in a comforting way and asked me about what was bothering me.

"Nothing", I told her. I didn't want to talk about this with anyone, least of all her. I saw the amulet I made for her when I was young. "Hey, I remember when I gave this to you", I said, and tried to change the subject.

She saw right through it. "How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?" she asked me, and I gave up.

"It was a dream."

"Bad?" she asked me. Bad… I would call that an understatement.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died", I told her. It was the truth.

"And?"

"And…" I told her. I didn't really care anymore. "It was about Obi-Wan."

She wanted me to tell her more. I really didn't want to. I really didn't, but I did anyway. I don't know why. "It was only a dream", I said, stepping away her. "He dies. And I don't know why."

"It was only a dream", she told me and took a step towards me, trying to get me closer to her. I couldn't do that right now. I had too much to think about, and I didn't want to think about it with _her_, anyway.

"I wont let this one become real", I told her. "I love him."

I think my heart stopped beating for a second, dying to see her reaction. I was so frightened over what I just said, I couldn't believe it. I knew that I loved him, why would it be so hard to tell someone else?

"I know you love him, he's your Master", she confirmed.

"No," I looked into her eyes. She looked a bit scared. Like she didn't want to hear what I was saying. "I _love_ him."

She pretended not to understand what I was saying.

"This baby will change our lives", she told me. "I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you're the father-"

"I know, I know", I told her. I really didn't want to think about that part. All I wanted to do was to see Obi-Wan again. To kiss him and hold him, like we did on the Invisible Hand, how brief it was.

"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" she asked me. I didn't want him to find out that I was the father of Padmè's baby.

"We don't need his help", I told her, and that was the truth. I didn't even want his help, I just wanted him. "Our baby is a blessing", I told her.

It was a lie.


	7. A Meeting

ANNOTATION: YAY! You guys are actually READING this! :D It makes me very happy! It would also be nice to get some reviews! And PLEASE. If you see a grammar-mistake, point it out! I'm sorry this took me so long, I just haven't had the inspiration... Which is bullshit for "I'm too lazy". Anyway! Enjoy!

If I actually owned Star Wars, this would all actually happen. But I don't so it doesn't.

The next day I went to see Master Yoda. I thought he might help me find a way to help Obi-Wan from my nightmare.

"Premonitions? Premonitions…" He said to himself. "These visions you have-"

"They're of pain… Suffering… Death." I told him.

"Yourself, you speak of? Or someone you know?" He asked me. I could sense he was uncomfortable. He always was like that around me.

"Someone."

"Close to you?" He asked. I could sense that he knew what was going on. Who my thoughts were lingering on. I agreed to what he said.

"Careful you must be, when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." If he only knew how right he would be.

"I wont let these visions come true, Master Yoda." I couldn't lose him.

"Death is a natural part of life," he said. "Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force! Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not! Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is!"

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose!" I looked down. I didn't want to do as Yoda told me to. It wouldn't be right. I couldn't… I just couldn't let go of my nightmare that easily.

After I had talked with Master Yoda, I hurried to make the meeting I had with my Master. The other Jedi left as I reached the door. I wasn't too upset, because that meant I got to be alone with him.

He was standing there. Like he was waiting for me. I felt a spark of joy inside me when his eyes locked with mine.

"You missed the report on the outer rim sieges…" He told me as he got back to looking at the hologram.

"I'm so sorry. I got held up. I have no excuse," I told him while I stood behind him. This might make me sound like an adolescent, but just the sight of him made me want to kiss him and run my hands through his hair and touch his skin with my lips. I knew we probably wouldn't have much time left, if my dream was true.

"In short, they are going very well," he said as he turned to face me with that cheeky smile which I loved so much. "Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity…" He looked worried.

"What's wrong then?" I asked him, and took a step closer.

"The senate is expecting to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today…"

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" He looked at me like I was a mad man. I found it quite humorous. "It'll make it easier to end this war." I told him. I've known Palpatine since I was ten now, and he seemed good. He was good.

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine," he told me like he'd been reading my mind. He knew me too well. He walked past me, like he was angry at me.

"Be careful of what?" I walked with him.

"He's requested your presence," Obi-Wan said as he walked up the stairs.

"What for?" I asked him. It wasn't like Palpatine to do something like that…

"He did not say."

"He didn't inform the Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual," Obi-Wan said as he closed the door. "And it's making me feel uneasy." He took a step closer to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. I closed the distance between us, and clashed my lips against his. Every time we kissed, I felt like I was reborn. Like I'd been missing something my whole life, and when I felt him close to me, that something was filled with pure bliss.

He responded pretty quickly and moved his hand from my shoulder to the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away and looked at me. A whimper escaped my lips as he did so, and I felt so cold without him. He opened the door again, and started walking out, but just before he reached the door, he looked back at me with a smile, and bit his lip. "Are you coming?" He asked me, still smiling. I slowly nodded, and walked with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just looked at me again with that cheeky smile.


	8. A Closer Meeting

ANNOTATION: This is pure smut. Enjoy! :D

We walked to this room. I can't remember the way to that room, because Obi-Wan kept giving me this _look_. And after a while, he took my hand. It felt nice. It felt so… natural. I kept wondering if anyone would see us going through hall after hall, holding hands. After what felt like a minute, even though it was probably more, I couldn't tell, he stopped in front of a door.

He opened it, and made a hand-gesture at me to go in. I walked in the door, and my Master followed. After he was in he closed and locked the door. I looked around. I had never seen this place before. It was white. Everything in the door was clear white. There wasn't much in the room; a chair, a shelf full of books and a bed. What place was this?

"This is my… personal room." Obi-Wan told me, and stood right in front of me. "Personal room? Why haven't I been here before?" He'd been at my room dozens of times. He didn't answer my question, but kissed me instead. "Never mind, I don't care," I told him and smirked. I kissed him again, and put my hands on his face. He started to take off my robes; I stopped kissing him, and looked at him. He could see I was scared for what was coming. "Do you not want to do this?" He asked me, looking a bit concerned. I swallowed, and looked at his lips. I wanted this. I wanted him. And so I kissed again with more passion that the last time. I started to take off his robes at the same time he took off mine. It was a bit awkward, but we didn't care. It felt so good, having him so close, having him drawing hot circles with his tongue on my neck. He took my hand again, and led me to the bed.

I don't know when it had happen, but when he pushed me onto the bed, we were both naked. I didn't care, I just wanted him to be closer, so I kept kissing him, kept holding him close to me, until he stopped kissing me for a second and looked into my eyes with a look I knew what meant. I felt his erection press against my own, and I was so hard it was almost painful. I moaned his name as he shoved a finger inside me. It hurt like hell, but under all that pain, there was a glimpse of pleasure I just needed more of. He kept kissing me, kept telling me to relax, and went a bit slower. He was stretching me with two fingers now, and he even added a third. I bit his lip a bit, and he moaned, and it was so _good._ This was so right. I just knew, even though I wasn't really able to think straight. I think I heard him asking if I was ready, and I think I nodded. Then he finally did it. I could feel him pressing himself inside me, and it hurt like… I couldn't even describe it. But it still felt so good. It felt so amazing. He kept moaning my name over and over again, and then he began moving, thrusting himself inside me.

He came first, and I could feel it inside me. I opened my eyes, and saw him come. His eyes were closed and his mouth was half-open. He had never looked more beautiful, and when he whispered my name, I came too. He fell down next to me, and kissed me so softly on the lips, and I could feel him smile while he was doing it. This was the best moment of my life.


	9. Problems

Hello! I am so sorry for almost never updating this, but I've been busy (doing nothing). Please leave reviews, so I know if you guys and gals like it! :D Please correct any mistakes! I never proofread because I'm a lazy sonuvabitch so yeah.

The next day I went to see Chancellor Palpatine. I walked beside him in his office. The Chancellor broke off the silence and said:

"I hope you trust me, Anakin."

"Of course!" I did trust him. I couldn't see why the Council didn't; they didn't exactly have a reason to…

"I need your help, son." He stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at the old man.

"I'm depending on you…" he said as he started walking again.

"For what? I don't understand," I told him. I was getting impatient.

"To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic." I stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Anakin. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." I couldn't believe it. My friendship with the Chancellor had actually paid off. Not that I entirely meant it to, in the beginning I just wanted someone wise to talk to, but at that moment, I was really glad I chose him.

"Me?" I asked him. I was overwhelmed. "A Master?" Then I could finally have some power, and make people actually listen to me! Finally!

"I'm overwhelmed, sir." I started walking towards him again. "The Council elects it's own members, they'll never accept this!"

"I think they will…" he told me, I didn't really enjoy the tone of his voice. "They need you. More than you know."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not." It had surprised me, when I was younger, that Yoda was so old and wise, but spoke so… odd. I was at the Council's meeting, and they were discussing Palpatine's suggestion about me. Obi-Wan didn't say a word about it, but I thought he didn't like it either. He never even looked at me.

"Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda continued, and I told him I understood.

"You're on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." I remember being so shocked and angry I could hardly think straight.

"What?" I asked Master Windu. I thought I had misheard him, or hoped I'd misheard him for that sake. I looked at the other Jedi. They were avoiding eye-contact with me.

"How can you do this? It's outrageous, it's not fair!" They gave each other looks that I didn't understand the meaning of. How could they do this? It was almost embarrassing!

"How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" I was so angry, I was just rambling. I guess Master Windu could sense that.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," he said, and gestured to my seat. I mumbled "forgive me, Master," nodded and sat down. My Master and I looked at each other. I could feel he was disappointed in me.

After the meeting, I met with Padmè. She was leaving for Naboo soon, to give birth to our child. I hadn't even begun to think about that child. All I knew was that I was in big trouble, and I couldn't exactly tell anyone. And the war we were fighting wasn't easing my mind either.

"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order," I told her. "I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic".

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" Padmè asked me.

"What do you mean?" I just stared at her in disbelief. It was wrong to speak like that. She should have had faith in the system we had created.

"What if the democracy we were serving no longer exist? And the Republic has become the very evil we were fighting to destroy?"

I shook my head. "I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist."

"This war represents a failure to listen." She was getting angry. "Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please! Ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume!"

I couldn't believe she was asking this of me. I would never ask her of such a thing. It was absurd.

"Don't ask me to do that," I said to her. I stood up and walked towards the window which had a beautiful view of Coruscant. "Make a motion in the Senate where that kind of request belongs."

My mind was elsewhere now, and my thoughts lingered with Obi-Wan like they usually did. I guess she could sense it. She knew me pretty well.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," I think I said it a bit too soon, because she had a look on her face of pity and I knew she didn't believe me. I had told her the truth, and she knew it. She just didn't want to realise it.

"Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Let me help you," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me this comforting look. She stroked my chest and asked me to hold her like I used to. She spoke of our love, but I didn't listen. I just kept visioning that dream, that awful dream. It seemed so real, and I didn't what to do.


End file.
